


Punish Us

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Fred Weasley, Bottom George Weasley, Brothers, Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, Detention, Dom Severus Snape, Dubious Consent, First Time, Forbidden, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts, Incest, M/M, Porn, Punishment, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sub Fred Weasley, Sub George Weasley, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Severus Snape, Twincest, Twins, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: The Weasley twins love earning detention with Professor Snape, but try to pretend they hate it.  Snape knows they love it and that he is only reinforcing their bad behaviors, but he can't resist "punishing" them.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Severus Snape/Fred Weasley, Severus Snape/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Severus Snape/George Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 269





	Punish Us

“Sometimes I think you two get detention on purpose,” Snape said as he spanked the Weasley twins in turn, over and again, harder and harder. They made matched smirks, but Snape couldn’t see their faces. 

“Of course not, Sir,” Fred and George said in unison, but they were thrusting unabashedly against the desks they were bent over, their orgasms already beginning to build though they held them in. The twins always came in their pants during Snape’s spankings, but tried to wait until the spanking was nearing its end before letting go. Then they would hold their books in front of their crotches as they left, hiding the wet spots on their pants - only they always took a little too long to arrange their books in place, giving Snape a chance to notice the proof of their arousal. Snape had noticed it the very first time he had spanked them, and he had been eager to find reasons to give them detention ever since.

“You are not enjoying this then?” Snape asked seductively. He paused the spanks and began to rub their ass cheeks, cupping the curves in his hands and kneading the clothed flesh. 

“Not at all,” the twins moaned as one.

“So many detentions, so many spankings, yet you continue to misbehave,” Snape went on as he fondled them, “I wonder if you are learning anything at all.” 

“We’re sorry,” the twins groaned with lust. 

“Perhaps you require stricter discipline,” Snape suggested, knowing he was taking a dangerous step, knowing he was taking a step that was likely to lead them down a most forbidden, and alluring, path. It was a path he had fantasized about taking before, a path he had managed to remain just outside of for so many detentions - but, at last, he had run out of resolve.

“Oh yes -” Fred called out.

“- we do,” George agreed.

“Remove your pants,” Snape commanded, “you deserve a bare ass spanking,” he declared, speaking words the twins had longed to hear since many detentions ago.

“Oh yes, we do,” the twins repeated with harmonized enthusiasm, then stood up and hurried to remove their pants and underwear. They bent back over the desks, nude from the waist down, and wiggled their asses invitingly.

Snape made a short snicker, then returned to fondling the twins’ asses. Their skin was soft and the flesh supple when he squeezed it. Then Snape drew back his hand and landed a spank on Fred’s ass, then George’s, in rapid succession. They cried out at the deeply arousing pain as they tried, and failed, to still their hips from giving little matching thrusts against the hard desks their naked erections were pressed to. Snape rained firm spanks on their asses, alternating between the two students as quickly as he could. Only a mere instant existed between the moments Fred felt the pain of being smacked and the moments George felt the pain of being smacked. 

Snape enjoyed the sensation of Fred and George’s flesh warm against the flat of his hand as the twins felt the ache of the harsh contact each time Snape’s hand landed. In the moments between smacks, the three of them shared a sense of urgent anticipation of the spank that was to come next. The twins moaned freely, and Snape knew it was pleasure that sparked their sounds, but all three of them chose to interpret the noises as expressions of pain. They pretended even when Fred and George were rocking their pelvises wildly and Snape was letting out occasional low grunts of dominant passion. He spanked them until their asses were raw and red, until all three of them were hard and panting. 

“Have you learned your lesson yet?” Snape asked once he had stopped the blows.

“No -” the twins exclaimed in unison.

“- we need more punishment -” Fred moaned.

“- we haven’t learned very much yet at all,” George added breathily.

Snape smirked and used a quick spell to lubricate the fingers of both of his hands.

“Very well then,” Snape replied, his voice thick with arousal, then slipped his fingers between each of their sets of cheeks and found their holes. Fred and George inhaled sharply, making the sound as though they were one person as they felt his slippery fingertips lightly touch their entrances. They followed the gasp with a moan of clear encouragement, afraid Snape might think better of it all and pull his hands away. Snape did wonder if he ought to stop himself from taking another step toward the forbidden, but instead he began to rub soft circles against the outside of their holes, his fingers slicking the puckered flesh with lubricant.

“Punish us -” George groaned with lust.

“- with your fingers inside,” Fred finished, his tone pleading.

“Do not tell me how to punish you, Messrs. Weasley,” Snape barked, thrilled by their need.

“Please,” they moaned, and with a long growl Snape slowly and simultaneously penetrated their holes with a forefinger in each one. Snape felt the muscles inside their asses tense and release hungrily around his fingers, begging for more. The twins pushed back against his hands, feeling as though their insides were crashing with fierce waves of longing - longing to be filled. Snape slid the single fingers out and glided two fingers into each of their asses, and they bucked their hips. Snape made a satisfied sound and began to fuck them with his fingers, pulling in and pushing out, soon adding a third finger to each and quickening the pace of his motions. He flexed his fingers inside them, spreading their channels, and they whimpered needily.

“Oh, Sir, we won’t learn -” Fred cried out, adoring Snape’s fingers but craving more.

“- unless you fuck us,” George concluded wantonly, feeling utterly desperate to have Snape’s cock inside him.

“Is that so?” Snape replied with a dark smirk. He withdrew his fingers from their asses and gave them each a single spank. They cried out in ecstatic surprise, their bodies buzzing with hope that, after so many detentions, Snape was finally going to fuck them. Snape ignored the part of his mind that still wanted him to be responsible and liberated his hard cock from the layers of black fabric, then slicked it with a coat of lubricant.

“Who shall be the first to be penetrated?” Snape wondered aloud.

“Me!” the twins both exclaimed, their empty holes feeling lonely without Snape’s fingers.

“I’m the most eager to be taught the lesson,” Fred said demandingly.

“I’ve behaved the worst though,” George argued.

“What? You most certainly have not,” Fred said accusatorily, “I’ve been way worse.”

“Alright fine,” George conceded, “Fred can go first this time. I’m quite the gentleman.”

“ _This_ time?” Snape asked, holding his cock in one hand and caressing their asses with the other, admiring the rosy pink skin of their cheeks, “you intend to misbehave again and earn further detentions?”

“No -” George hurried to reply.

“- of course not -” Fred continued.

“- we’ll for sure learn the lesson once you fuck us -” George assured him.

“- and we’ll never misbehave again -” Fred added.

“- honest,” George concluded.

Snape did not believe them at all, and the twins knew he did not believe them; they had put very little effort into making their tone sound honest, despite their words. Snape had long been aware that each spanking he had given the Weasley twins over their years at Hogwarts had only reinforced their poor behavior - and yet, Snape could not resist. It was clear to Snape as well that fucking them would be giving them even more of a reward for their negative conduct - and yet, Snape could not resist.

“Very good then,” he said, and stood behind Fred. With a wave of relief and keen excitement, Fred gave his ass an eager wiggle. Snape gripped one of Fred’s hips with a firm hold as he guided his slicked cock to Fred’s entrance. He rested the head against the opening for a moment, teasing him. Fred whimpered and wiggled his ass again and Snape made a smug sound, then pushed himself smoothly inside. Fred was overcome with satisfaction and George with momentary jealousy.

Immediately after his hard cock had settled inside Fred’s ass, filling and stretching him, Snape returned his hand to George’s ass and penetrated him with three fingers. The twins made united sounds of pleasure that stretched on as they waited for Snape to move inside them. Snape remained still - cock inside Fred and fingers inside George - for far longer than any of them wanted, teasing the twins, and frustrating himself in the process.

“Please punish us,” the twins begged as one, “we are such bad boys.”

Snape grunted and began to fuck them with his cock and hand, pounding hard and fast into them without delay. He relished the sensation of Fred’s ass tight around his cock as he slammed in and out of him. Fred groaned, feeling his tightness hugging around Snape’s enormous erection. Fred’s cock throbbed and he thrust desperately against the desk as Snape fucked him. Snape made sure to keep his hand moving in and out of George at a matched pace. George made eager whines, enjoying Snape’s fingers but wanting Snape’s cock. Snape’s cock worked Fred’s ass for a few long minutes, then Snape suddenly pulled out and switched, entering George’s ass with his hardness and filling Fred’s abandoned ass with three fingers.

As Snape gave George a turn, Fred reached a hand behind his own body, stretching his arm until his fingers grazed his brother’s hip. George shifted his pelvis to try and allow Fred to work his hand between George’s body and the desk, but Fred still couldn’t quite reach his goal. Snape observed their struggle; he shoved the two desks closer so that the sides met, then pulled George’s pelvis back with a grip on his hip, causing George’s erection to hang off the edge of the desk rather than be pressed between the desk and his body. 

Fred’s hand finally made contact with George’s cock and both brothers were flooded with relief and gratitude. George moaned richly as he felt Fred’s hand wrap around him, and he extended his own arm behind himself to return the gesture as Fred repositioned so that George could reach his cock. In past detentions Fred and George had to rely on the friction created by Snape’s spankings to make them come - his hard motions jerking their bodies and causing their cocks to rub against the desks they were bent over until they spilled onto their pants - but now that Snape was fucking them, now that no one amongst them was holding back their taboo desires, there was no need for the twins to resist doing what they did in private, no need for them to resist doing what had always come naturally to them: taking pleasure in one another’s touch. 

Fred and George jerked each other’s cocks as best they could reach as Snape fucked them in turn. Whenever his cock was in one of them, his fingers were in the other. He observed that the twins felt precisely the same, except that Fred’s ass pumped him more eagerly, more insistently. While Snape’s fingers pleasured them well, each twin was eager for the sensation of Snape’s cock inside them whenever it was absent. The feeling of having Snape’s cock within was decadent, the movements of the hard flesh rough, but elegant. Fred and George began to chant in unison - _“sir, sir, sir…”_ and Snape made hungry growls as he snapped his hips and jerked his arm, pounding into their asses with his cock and his fingers.

Snape tried to spend the same amount of time inside each of them, and as his climax neared, he began to make the switch more frequently. He was aroused by the wrongness of fucking his students, aroused to be taking advantage of them and aroused by the fact that they were so eager to be taken advantage of. He was aroused by the twins’ lust for one another, by the additional layer of delicious filth that the incest added to their encounter, and Fred and George were aroused to be seen performing their secret, forbidden practice. They jerked each other rapidly, straining not to come before Snape wanted them to. They hung on for some time, but eventually Fred felt himself starting to lose control -

“Can we please come, Sir?” he asked with a strangled cry as he held back his release.

“Please?” George echoed, his pelvis rocking.

Snape groaned, wanting to come too but not wanting it to be over.

“Please, Professor -” Fred begged.

“- we’ll be so good for you -” George continued.

“- do whatever you say -” Fred panted.

“- forever -” George promised.

“- and ever,” Fred added.

Of course, all three of them knew it was a lie, because if they didn’t misbehave how was Snape to give them detention again. Nonetheless, Snape gave in.

“If you promise you shall be good,” he moaned.

“We promise,” they cried out, “please let us come.”

Snape gave a final slam of his cock into each of them, then pulled out and held his throbbing, eager cock on the very edge of orgasm.

“Come, now,” he barked, and as the twins obeyed Snape shot his wet in a horizontal line across both their asses. Snape swore as he released, feeling wicked and free, and Fred and George moaned each other’s names as they spilled onto the floor, pulsing in one another’s hands and panting as they felt Snape’s seed drip down the curves of their ass cheeks.


End file.
